


Out of My Mind

by sabershadowkat



Series: Singularity [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Out of My Mind

A penny. A god-damned, bloody fucking penny.   
  


Spike was livid. Absolutely fuming. The balls of that Initiative doctor, trying to trick him with a penny. A penny! The bleached vampire was so furious he couldn't think straight. The vitriol spewing from his lips about the Slayer was automatic, soothing even.   
  


When he and Harmony got back to the crypt, he'd take out some of his fury between the vampiress' thighs. The brainless bint was at least good for something.   
  


They stomped past a group of humans dressed identically in white lab coats, dyed bright red hair, and square-cut glasses. Spike ignored Harmony's whining about being hungry and why couldn't they eat the Guidenites?   
  


If Spike didn't get back to the crypt soon, he knew he'd do something violent and most likely end up causing his brain to explode. Although, perhaps that was the way to go. No more brain equaled no more chip equaled no more pathetic biteless vampire, who fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. A penny!   
  


Spike threw open the door to the crypt when they arrived, then slammed Harmony against the wall once they were inside. Savagely, he raped her mouth with his tongue, tearing at her billion-dollar original outfit for which he knew he'd hear complaints about later. He didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to pound her quim until he was too exhausted to be angry -- or conscience -- any longer.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
